Remember You Will Die
by kanpekinashi
Summary: When Katherine mysteriously disappears during her stay at a camp, her 6 friends are instantly accused of her murder. As her friends struggle to find the REAL murderer, they find a book that could hold the answer. However, their time is limited with a threat hanging over their heads. How hard could it be to find eight map pieces?
1. Prologue - August, 2013

_Prologue – 2013, August_

The group sprinted across the field and ran as fast as they could into the heart of the forest. They could only hear their racing hearts and their footsteps.

"Where did they go?" A faint voice muttered, echoing throughout the forest.

"They probably ran into the forest, it's like the only place you can hide," Another voice said.

"Oh snap," The girl with frizzy hair whispered. They kept running, looking for a good place to hide as they ran. Another one of the girls stepped on a twig and it snapped. Their heads spun around, looking if anyone heard the twig snap.

The boy with messy black hair caught a glimpse of someone dashing behind a tree.

"They're following us," The boy reported. "At this rate, they're going to catch us,"

"No they're not, so shut up and dive," Another girl said, shoving the boy into a nearby bush and crouched down behind a tree. The boy struggled to sit up in the bush without making too much noise.

"You suck," He murmured.

"Shut up!" The girl hissed.

"Okay you know what, YOLO. Just run," The frizzy-haired girl decided, emerging from her hiding spot and sprinted as far and as fast as she could. The girl with the black-rimmed glasses got up and ran, shortly behind the other girl.

"Uhg, I'm too lazy to get up," A boy with chin-length dirty-blond hair complained. "Pull me up," He extended his arms for the messy-haired boy to help him up.

"Hell no, you can get up yourself, I'm not risking getting caught," The boy retorted, smacking the other boy's hand away.

"_Fine_, I'll stand up on my own, Mister Sass." The boy said before standing up and running after the two girls. The people that were pursuing them earlier ran after the three that left.

When the group of pursuers were out of ear-shot, someone spoke, "You're going to get caught you know," A boy with blue-rimmed glasses said. The boy and the girl looked up and they saw that the boy was sitting on a low branch on the East side of the tree, out of their pursuers' view.

"Oh, really," The girl said. "And _you're_ not?"

"Well, what can I say, I'm in a freaking tree," The boy replied. "People don't look in trees,"

"I'm looking in one right now," The girl said.

"Okay, guys, quiet," The other boy spoke. "They're going to hear you guys if you talk any louder, you might as well scream it in a megaphone."

"Uhg," The girl face palmed herself. "We're in the middle of the forest, dude, they're not going to hear us," The girl said, slightly irritated. The boy sighed and submerged himself back into the bush, twigs and leaves poking his face and getting in his hair in the process.

"Okay," The boy murmured. "But don't forget that they're sending groups to find us,"

"What the heck are we supposed to do now?" The girl demanded.

"Hide," The boy in the tree replied.

"Why?"

"Did you forget? They're still looking for us," The boy in the bush remarked, peering out from the leaves. "Just because they went after Isabella, Angelo, and Aisley this time, doesn't mean it's safe to troll,"

"It's _never_ safe to troll in Manhunt," The boy in the tree noted.

"It's safe to troll once you're caught," The girl said. The tree boy rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean,"

**…**

The two girls and the boy that left earlier weren't having much luck. Their stalker buddies were near and were getting closer by the second.

"Quick, we need somewhere to hide," The girl whispered.

"Crap!" The boy shouted, trying to avoid getting touched by the person behind him. "Ffffuuu- ugh!" The boy was caught. The two girls tried to run faster, but they were tired from running away from the group earlier.

The boy lunged for the girl with the glasses' hair because he was too lazy to run forward and actually touch her on the shoulder or something.

"Ow! Ow! **OW**, dammit! Let go of my hair!" She yelled, trying to pull her hair free from the boy's grasp. The boy used the girl's hair to pull himself forward and then poked her cheek.

"Ow," The boy complained, pulling his finger back. "Damn, your cheeks are like fricking iron," He let go of the girl's hair.

"Jesus Christ!" The girl shouted. "You don't catch people in Manhunt by pulling their hair!" The girl began ranting and raging at the boy for pulling her hair and how normal people don't do that.

"Nonetheless – troll." The boy laughed, ignoring the girl. While all this happened, the other girl escaped. She ran somewhat farther and climbed up a tree.

The group walked around looking for the other girl. They had walked past the tree the girl was hiding in, but didn't see her up in the tree. There were no sounds except for the group of people's footsteps and the occasional chipmunk or squirrel.

Suddenly, a shrill scream pierced the air. All the birds evacuated the tree tops, cawing and squawking. The girl quickly scrambled down from the tree.

"What was that?" The girl with the glasses asked.

"I don't know; a road-kill, maybe?" The boy suggested.

"Seriously, get real, animals don't make noises like that," The girl who just climbed down said. The now silent air was filled with the sound of the camp siren. Just as the two girls were about to head down to the open field where their camp instructor waited, the boy grabbed their arms.

"Where're you two going? Don't you want to find out who screamed? Didn't you say you crave for the adventurous life?" The boy said.

"Uh, yeah," The girl mumbled, yanking her arm free from the boy's grasp. "That was Richie who said that and no,"

"Yeah, the instructor's gonna get ticked off at us," The girl with the glasses added. "Plus, it's getting dark," The boy pouted, but continued to follow his two friends to the open field.

…

"Okay, gather around," The camp instructor said, rather urgently. The campers sat down in a semi-circle around the camp instructor. "Quiet down, now," The campers' whispers died.

"I'm sure you all, if not; most, of you heard the scream moments ago." The instructor paused. "We'll be quickly counting you all, then we'll do attendance," The director quickly counted the number of campers. "It looks like one of the campers has gone missing –" Before she could finish her sentence the campers broke out into a frenzy of whispers.

_'Who do think went missing?'_

_ 'How did they disappear?'_

_ 'What kind of a sick person would kidnap a __**camper**__?'_

As the camp instructor did the attendance, matching each person with their name on the attendance, to see who went missing, the whispers just grew louder and louder. The camp director paused and her pen slipped from her grasp, falling into the endless field of grass. She didn't say anything; she only stood there with her mouth agape and her clipboard in hand.

Finally a word slipped out of her mouth, "Kate…" Everyone was silent, but no one heard a thing. "Kate's the missing camper," The camp instructor trembled. Everyone turned their eyes to the 6 children in the back – Kate's friends. Everyone knew that they were Kate's closest friends and they also knew that Kate was the daughter of the camp director.

And everyone thinks they're guilty.

* * *

**Well, new fanfic time~!/slapped**

**We haven't finished our other two fanfics yet we're starting another one. Yay for juggling stories. Anyhow, the prologue was written last year, so it might be a little...crappy. Leave a review or something...**

**-Kayuki**


	2. Chapter 1 - Riley

_Chapter 1 – Riley _

I pushed through the crowd of people in my way, muttering curses. _Why do they all have to be so close to my locker?_

As I reached my locker, I groaned at the huge piece of paper taped to it.

"Watch out or she'll get you too!" I read aloud. Several people surrounding me burst into laughter. Oh, they think this is funny?

"Why don't you all just leave me the fuck alone?!" I snapped, glaring at the crowd.

"Whoa, careful there, we don't want any trouble." One of them raised their arms. "We don't want to end up dead too."

"I didn't kill or kidnap _anybody_, now get out of here before someone _does_ end up dying!" I hissed. The crowd slowly evaporated. I let out a sigh of relief. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best method to solve my problem, but at least it worked, right? I ripped the message off my locker, crumbling it and throwing it in a nearby trashcan.

Ever since my friend, Kate, has gone missing, everyone assumes my friends and I committed the crime, just because we were present at the time.

As I fumbled with my lock, my "buddy", Isaac, came into the scene.

"Hey Riley-"

"Quiet Isaac, I don't want to hear your crap. And no, I am not a murderer!" I hissed. He quickly turned away, dealing with his own locker. Good, at least that's one less of a person to deal with.

"Hey Riley." I sighed in relief at the familiar voice. I waved at Richie, one of the other accused murderers. "I see you got that note too, huh?"

"Yeah…Seriously, how much bullshit are they going to pull until they realize that it's impossible for a bunch of 12 year olds to kill somebody?" I sighed.

"It's not like there's much we could do about it, maybe we could wait it out." Richie suggested.

"Well, I guess that could work." I shrugged.

"Just try not to overact to what they say, alright?"

"Fine, whatever. I just can't understand why people would think that Kate's friends would kill her. We're her friends for a reason, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like she's actually dead…Right?" He laughed nervously. An awkward silence filled the air, as no one had anything to say. Truth be told, we weren't 100% sure if Kate was actually dead or not, but we could still hope, right?

"What's up?" Angelo greeted. "We have double _Olleib_."

"Alright, I'm up for it, I didn't get much sleep last night anyway." I smiled.

XXX

"Bye guys!" I waved to my friends, who were gathering their lunch from their locker.

"See you, Riley, have fun at band!" Dorothy, one of my newest friends, smiled. I raced down the stairs, speeding to the music room. Yes, I was a part of my school band, but that's not geeky at all, right?

I stood by the door of the music room. _Looks like the teacher is late again_, I sighed. Kate and I would always attend band practice together, but now that she isn't here…

I fiddled with the case of my saxophone.

"Yo Riley!" A high-pitched voice called. I groaned as Alex approached me with his trumpet. "I heard about what happened at the camp-"

"Enough, Alex. I don't care who told you but I killed no one, I kidnapped no one, _we_ didn't do anything to Kate." I snapped.

"Relax, bro, I believe you." Alex smiled. "I just feel sorry about what happened to Kate…"

"We all do." I said. "Worst part is we could do nothing to save her."

XXX

Finally, it was the end of the school day, which means Taekwondo lessons.

I quickly tied my dark brown hair into a ponytail as my car pulled up in the parking lot of the dojang.

Taekwondo was the only place I could really release my emotions my anger, and let me tell you, I have a lot of it, especially now with all these accusations. I admit; it hurts a little to be called a killer, as if someone might think you actually killed your very own friend.

As I got out of the car, I quickly tied the red belt over my dobok.

"Try hard, and have fun!" My mother said as I waved goodbye, watching her leave the parking lot.

I stormed through the doors of the dojang, entering an open class. I spied a lone punching bag by the corner of the room. I dashed over, executing a jumping side turning side kick and landing with a hook round-house kick. The punching bag received a straight punch, an uppercut, and a low kick as I swung my arms and legs to no avail, determined._ Those kids got nothing on me, they don't know anything, nothing they say is true! I would _never_ kill Kate!_ I furiously continued punching and kicking the bag until my muscles ached, imagining the bag was every kid who ever called me a killer-

I stopped.

_Wait a minute_.

This is exactly what they're looking for, exactly what they want. They accuse me of being a killer, and here I am, acting like one. Oh, the irony…

I glare at the punching bag once last time before calmly walking out of the dojang. _I thought this would help me feel better, as it always does, but strangely, it makes me feel worse._

XXX

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table.

_10:30 P.M_

_I should really be asleep by now, but…_

I jumped as my phone vibrated in my hand. I quickly turned to the screen;

_'RILEYYY!' _I rolled my eyes at the text I received from Angelo.

'_What?!_' I replied.

'_It' s about Kate…'_

_'Oh gosh Angelo, please don't talk about that D:'_

_'But Richie just told me…It's Evan, he was at the library, and on one of the books there was a note about Kate!'_

_'That's ridiculous, how is that possible? How do you even know it's our Kate?'_

_'I don't know, it could be, but that's all I know. I'll try to tell you more tomorrow, I gotta sleep now. Good night!'_

_'Good night'_ I shut down my phone, and as I laid down in bed, I nearly screamed at the ceiling.

Engraved upon the ceiling, in what looked like black marker, were the words _'I have Kate.'_


	3. Chapter 2 - Evan

**Lol. When was the last time we updated this? Well, er, I finally finished chapter 2. It's short and uneventful. And it's in Evan's pov.**

**-Kayuki**

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Evan_

I wanted to slap this book down and never pick it up again. Sure, I like to read and stuff, but this book is just plain terrible. The worst part is, I'm obliged to finish reading it because it's the book I was assigned to do a book report on. It's supposed to be due in a week, but it's not like I have anything better to do. I'm not allowed on electronics on week days either, so, that kind of limits my options of things to do.

"Evan," My mother called, knocking on my door. "I'm going to buy some groceries, remember to lock the door and don't answer the door or phone unless you're sure you know them,"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, mom. Bye," I replied, twisting the eraser end of my mechanical pencil. I heard her descend the steps and after a few jingles of her set of keys, the door opened and closed. I peeked through the curtains of my window to check if she was out of sight yet.

I watched from the corner of my window as my mom got into the car and drove out from the drive way. A grin found its way to my face and I ran to my desk drawer, digging through the many notebooks that hid my library card. I pull out a small, plastic card and I grab my phone off of my desk.

I reached into my closet, grabbed a sweater and scarf and I threw them on quickly before turning on the timer on my phone. _I've got 30 minutes before mom comes back. _I told myself as I tried to pry my window open. I grit my teeth as I push the window up, letting the cold winter air into my warm room. I shiver and pat my pockets, making sure my library card and phone hadn't fallen out.

I climbed out of the window and onto the roof. I tried to quietly close my window, but I failed. I winced as the window slipped from my grasp and slammed shut, causing the entire house structure to shudder.

"Crap," I hissed under my breath. I just hope neither my grandpa nor father heard that. I froze for a second, straining my hearing for any footsteps. Thankfully, no one seemed to make a fuss about it so I carefully climbed down the roof, using the shingles as footing. I was just about to jump off the roof and make this awesome landing on the snow, but then I lost my footing and my hands lost their grip on the shingles. I wanted to scream, but that would attract unwanted attention. Fortunately, I landed in the huge pile of snow on my front lawn. However, some snow went down the back of my shirt, so that was…comfortable.

"I need to take rock climbing lessons," I muttered to myself as I sat up, reaching for the snow at the back of my shirt. I stood up and shook the snow off of clothes. I patted my pockets once again, making sure my phone and library card were still in my pockets.

I checked my phone. _21 minutes left._ Well, that trip down the roof took longer than I expected. If I run to the library, I should have little less than 12 minutes left.

I made sure my shoes were tied tightly and I sprinted down the street towards the library. _I gotta make it. I gotta make it._ I didn't get to go to the library much. My parents say, 'we just don't have enough time' for nonsense like going to the library. Well, screw that, I'm going.

XXX

I pushed open the double doors to the library. The scent of old books filled my nose. The library was, obviously, quiet with only a few people roaming at the many bookshelves and some sitting at the tables.

I walked past the librarian's desk and headed straight for the manga (1) section. My eyes skimmed over the many volumes of different manga, not looking for one in particular. As I leisurely walked through the section, I found an unlabelled book, jammed in between the 27th and the 28th volumes of Bleach.

Out of curiosity, I carefully pulled the book out. I inspected the spine, which didn't have a label, meaning it wasn't from the library. I looked at the cover. There wasn't a title, just the leathery fabric of the book's cover.

After inspecting it a bit further, I opened it to the first page of the book, which was _supposed to be _a blank page. However, it wasn't blank.

**I HAVE KATHERINE.**

I nearly dropped the book. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. I flipped the page and I was met with another message. My breath hitched as I tried to suppress a scream. I chucked the book aside with trembling hands. I backed up against the opposite shelf, staring at the book as if it were a dead corpse.

**FIND THE EIGHT MAP PIECES.**

The message was written in blood – whose blood, I don't know, but blood is blood; and as far as I know, normal people don't write messages with blood. I numbly pulled out my phone from my pocket and texted Richie, sending him a few photos of the book.

'_Remember to tell the others_' I quickly added before pressing the send button. I hate having limited texting. Seconds later, my phone vibrated, signalling Richie replied to my text.

'_Don't worry, Evan. You know my memory's pretty good, I'll remember._' I just hope he doesn't forget. I warily crawled over to the brown leather book and gingerly picked it up. I opened the book and quickly flipped past the blood-written message.

And I found _another _blood-written message. Joy.

**IN THE FOREST.**

What? In the forest? What's so special about the forest? I turned the page and was met with a blank lined sheet of paper. I continued flipping through the book, hoping that there'd be more of a lead on where Kate would be, or even if this was _our _Kate these messages are talking about.

There was a string placed at the middle of the book, like a bookmark. I skipped to the page the string marked. Before I got a chance to look at the page, my phone vibrated. I nearly had a heart-attack. I pulled my phone out and checked the caller ID – my mom. I looked at my watch and realized that half an hour had long gone by. Well, crap. Why didn't I hear my alarm go off?

I accepted the call and put my phone to my ear.

"Hi, mom," I greeted, pretending that I hadn't snuck out of the house.

"Where are you?" Mom demanded in a harsh voice.

"A-at Richie's…studying," I lied. "Yeah, he called and said he needed help studying for that science test we have tomorrow."

"Mhm, right," Mom said. I could hear the sarcasm rolling all over her voice. "And pigs fly, too. Get home right now, young man." Without another word, Mom hung up on me, leaving me to listen to the dead line's beeps.

I sighed as I shoved the device back into my sweater pocket. I picked up the creepy notebook and I shoved it in one of the pockets on the inside of my sweater. Before you accuse me of stealing, I'm _technically_ not stealing since this book wasn't library property in the first place. I'm merely…borrowing the book for a long period of time.

XXX

"Richie, tell the others that we all need to meet up at lunch," I said to Richie the minute I got to my locker. Richie stood in front of his locker, which was two over from mine, reaching for his Science binder.

"But you know Isabella and Aisley usually have to stay in because of that French shenanigans –" Richie began.

"Well screw that; this is more important." I interrupted, walking off to the second floor with my Science binder in hand.

XXX

Lunch came all too soon. I hid the notebook in my jacket and grabbed my lunch before heading down to the cafeteria. As usual, I arrived at the lunch table me and my friends regularly sit at first. So, I tried to act natural, opening my lunch bag and began eating my lunch.

Moments later, Angelo and Riley, along with Richie, arrived at the table.

"Where're Isabella and Aisley?" I asked, urgently.

"I dunno. I told them about this," Richie said, eating a spoonful of rice.

"Well, whatever –" I was interrupted by a screaming Angelo and a "Holy shit!" from Richie when Isabella and Aisley came crashing into the table we sat at.

"Hey, guys, sorry we're kind of late, we have that…French issue again." Isabella explained.

"If you guys had detention, then…how are you guys here?" Riley asked.

"We jumped out the classroom window, somehow survived and back-flipped in through the front doors." Aisley replied, with a supporting nod. A few giggles were heard from our table and I cracked a grin.

"We snuck out of detention when Ms. M left the room." Isabella said, proudly.

"Cool. Sneaking out of detention," Richie summed up.

"So, what's so important that we had to risk our OSRs (2) to get here?" Isabella asked. I gave them a look, as if to say 'you know – that thing', before unzipping my jacket a little so I could reach in and get the book.

"You tell me," I said, placing the leather notebook on the cafeteria table.

"What's that?" Richie asked, incredulously. I gave him a dull look, resisting the urge to smack him right there and then. "Oh! It's _that_ book!"

"Yes, Richie. And thank you for finally turning on, Richie's brain." I said, sarcastically.

"How do you know it's _our_ Katherine the book is talking about?" Angelo asked.

"Yeah," Isabella joined in. "What if this is just some novel to accompany some other series, per say The Vampire Diaries; there's a Katherine in there."

"Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure all of the covers of that series have _faces _on them. Either I'm going blind, or you're not thinking straight, because I don't see a face on this cover." Richie said, gesturing wildly to the book.

"Hey, Riley, you paying attention?" Angelo called, snapping his fingers in front of Riley's face several times. Riley shook her head.

"Huh, what?" Riley mumbled.

"Dude, what's with you today, you've been spacing out all over the place." Angel said.

"Erm, it's nothing; just really tired." Riley replied, simply.

"Anyhow, if you keep looking through the pages, it says somewhere about going into the forest to find the map pieces. Kate was kidnapped when we were in the forest, wasn't she?" I said.

"True, but wouldn't that be too easy? Whoever kidnapped Kate would obviously want something from us if they took her in the first place, just giving us the answers – if only teachers did that for tests." Isabella replied.

"Well, it's not like we'll die if we check," I reasoned. "We'll go into the forest this weekend; bring a sleeping bag, water, a flashlight, some extra batteries and some food, I'd also suggest bringing your phones –"

"Well, _duh_." Aisley cut in.

"– and anything else you feel is necessary." I finished. I quickly finished my lunch and closed the lid on the now empty container, stuffing it back into my lunch bag. "I'll see you guys outside," I exited the cafeteria. I really should've stayed inside to discuss the matter with them more, but there was nothing else to discuss.

I pulled out my phone and put in my ear phones, blasting the music. I placed my hands in my pockets and wandered around the school yard, watching the snow slowly fall onto the ground.

I guess I'm going camping this weekend.

* * *

**(1) - For those who don't know what manga is; it's a Japanese comic basically.**

**(2) - OSRs are ****_O_****ntario ****_S_****tudent ****_R_****ecords, I think. It's what our homeroom teacher told us, and I don't really remember all too well.**

**Welp, chapter 3 will happen...eventually and the plot will thicken or whatever. Until then R&R please.**


End file.
